A new life
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Panthro and Maxine will face a new Challenge...W...what... Twins? What wants Mumm-Ra with them?
1. A new life

_Rated** K**_

_**Disclaimer: **The Thundercats aren't mine, just the OC and the PLOT!_

* * *

_Well... what I have to say... New year new Challenges!_

_Maxine discovered something... as well Panthro._

_After so much time trying... they had something, but I will not spoil the story ok?_

_Read to discover!_

* * *

**A new life**

It's been raining for several days, and everyone's taking care of their chores, it's the best way to take the time to do useful things, to help others or simply to keep everything in order.

Everything is very calm and even too much, which leads all the Thundercats to suspect that this storm is unnatural, they feel that they have the hand of a certain mummy... But they're just suspicious, but it's just a storm with natural causes.

Maxine does not care that it rains, for she likes to hear the rain and the smell of wetland, it relaxes her a lot, but what she hates the most are the thunderstorms, and everyone is amazed when she shrinks barely hears one.

But she's calm and very happy... received some messages from her relatives wishing the best for Christmas and to be happy with Panthro, every message she receives is possible thanks to Jaga, for him it is possible to do Time Travel to delivery Maxine's messages as well.

But something's not right with her, for some time now she throws up everything that eats and feels a lot of nausea, what's going on with her? No one knows it is going through that, and she tries to hide it and doesn't want to worry her friends.

Panthro's not suspicious, so as usual goes to her with a mug of tea, "take Maxine, I thought you wanted a warm tea!" She accepts the mug and kisses him on the lips, "thank you." And keep watching the rain.

Panthro goes behind her, wrapping her in his arms, getting to enjoy her company and listening to the rain.

On the other hand, the Thunderkittens are in jest outside; both want to feel the rain falling on them, for the contentment of the two.

Maxine sees the two children, and smiles, "look at them, Panthro, they're so happy!" The panther looked at the two children, "Yes it's true, it's been almost 1 hour that they're playing there!" Maxine comes out of her arms, "Let's get them out of there before they catch a cold." He agrees immediately.

Shortly afterward they are close to them, "Are you having fun, kids?" Question Maxine, they both saw themselves seeing Panthro and Maxine, "Yes we are!" The human girl sees that both are wet and full of mud, "well, how about you go inside and take a hot shower and then drink something hot?" They both do. "Aww, man!" Panthro just says, "As much fun as it is, you have to obey, you can catch a cold!" And Maxine forwards them in, straight to the toilet.

While the couple was going with the children to the bathroom, they hear Cheetara, "What happened to you Thunderkittens?" Maxine replies, "They were playing in the rain, we thought it would be good to end the game." Cheetara smiles, "You have a great way with the kids." The human girl blushes, "well... Thank you! " But the cheetah notices something in it, but nothing says it, just sketches a smile.

Why does Cheetara smile? Well, she feels something in Maxine, but nothing tells her, prefers to keep to herself.

And watch her friend forward the children to the bathroom alongside with Panthro.

A week has passed, and everyone starts to notice that Maxine is constantly throwing up, she's got morning sickness, and is always nauseated, Lion-O notices, "Are you all right, Maxine?" She replies, "to be frank... I don't know, I suspect a stomach virus. " And barely feels another wave of nausea Maxine runs to the bathroom.

_"Poor Maxine, it's been like this for a week."_ Think Lion-O, "I just hope she doesn't get sick!" And let out a sigh, Pumyra while headed to Lion-O saw Maxine running, "What's gotten into her?" Questions, the young Lord replies, "She has morning sickness, and it's been a week!" Pumyra continues to look at Maxine's figure running, "Oh!" Tygra had also seen the same scene as well Lion-O's response, and it makes him a little worried, after all, Maxine is his friend, "We have to call Dr. Domedone, maybe he knows what Maxine has." It suggests, "It's not a bad idea, Tygra." And they keep talking about the human girl.

In the Black Pyramid...

A figure wrapped in a red cloak watches the unfolding of the action in its cauldron, "so... Maxine is sick... "But it will not precipitate, for it may cost him precious time," Ma-Mutt is indeed strange, but I will not lose time with this since nothing is interesting about those wretched Thundercats, they are so troublesome! " Ma-Mutt bark, "so you agree with me, don't you? All we have to do is watch those Thundercats, and we'll have a great opportunity to attack them! " And keeps looking at Maxine's figure, "she's still very dangerous, even if she's sick... It can be a formidable opponent! " And look at the dog, "Let's not waste time with this, I'll go to my sarcophagus to rest!" And he returns to his resting place, and tells the dog, "Do not bother me, unless extremely necessary!" And the lid of the sarcophagus closes, and Mumm-Ra falls asleep, with Maxine in his thoughts.

At the Lair...

Maxine goes on with her chores and everyone starts to get worried about her, "Friends is just a virus!" But Cheetara has some doubts, but does not reveal anything, "Maxi, if you have a virus go rest a little, eat something light!" The human girl looks at the cheetah, "all right." Linx-O is with them, and has the same feeling as Cheetara about Maxine, but why don't tell her anything? Simple... They want to confirm, as soon as Dr. Domedone examines it.

"Young Maxine, you need to rest!" It suggests Linx-O, and adds, "when Dr. Domedone arrives he will prescribe something for this virus!" The girl smiles, "Thank you for your attention, Linx-O." The old Linx puts a hand on Maxine's shoulder, "we worry about you, Maxine." She smiles.

What about Panthro? Well, he doesn't suspect anything, or maybe he's playing as fool about Maxine's condition, and if he knows, he doesn't show it.

Lion-O is with Bengali, in the monitoring room, when they saw Dr. Domedone arriving at the retractable bridge, "Look, the doctor has arrived, Lion-O." It informs Bengali, and the bridge is quickly activated, allowing Domedone to cross it, to enter the lair.

When he's in the Hall, he is greeted by Willykit, "Hello Dr. Domedone, what are you doing here?" He says, "I came to see Maxine, they told me she's not doing so well." ' Kit calls Lion-O, who readily receives it, " You were quick, Dr.! ' He fixes his glasses, "well... It said it was urgent and I came quickly!

Where's Maxine? I want to examine her! " He's forwarded to Maxine's room, who was resting a little.

Maxine was drinking a cup of tea, when they knock on the bedroom door, and quickly open it, "Dr. Domedone, good eyes see you!" He greets her, "the same I tell you, Maxine!" Lion-O only informs you, "we had the freedom to call him, you weren't feeling well!" Maxine, just says, "Yes it is true... I've had morning sickness! " Domedone starts to get very thoughtful, "I see, how long has it been?" Maxine replies, "Well... More or less two weeks, why? " He keeps asking, "Don't you have diarrhea?" The girl waves, "No, just this nausea, not to mention that my menstruation is delayed a month!" It does a click on Domedone, "Are you regular right?" Maxine replies, "Yes I am, like a watch!" So he presents her with something to test the urine, "I want a sample here please!" Maxine went to the bathroom, did what she was asked to do, and at the end of the 5 minutes delivered the sample to Domedone.

Lion-O is intrigued by such a thing, want to know why Domedone wants a urine sample, "Dr?" Questions, "Is it something bad?" Domedone looks at Lion-O, "No, on the contrary.

Why don't you call Panthro? " But Maxine only puts a hand on Lion-O's arm, "not yet, I want to be the one to give the news to Panthro." Domedone looks to her and the young Lord of the Thundercats, "all right, but I'll tell what Maxine has." Lion-O gets curious, as well as the girl, Domedone hold Maxine's hands, "You're pregnant, Maxine!" She sits, "my God..." Domedone asks, "Is it not desired?" She replies, "Of course it is, over two years ago that I and Panthro were trying, not to mention that I was sterile due to some treatments I did against cancer." Lion-O just says, "but Mumm-Ranna healed you when she set her hands on you." She remembers, "Yes it is true." Domedone smiles, "so it's possible for a Thunderian and a human to procreate, I'll have to follow your pregnancy, Maxine!" She embraces Lion-O, "You will have a new nephew, little brother!" The old Dr. is surprised, but the girl explains, "I adopted Lion-O as a younger brother, for I have 4 more years than him!" He figured, "by the way... How long?" An answer is heard, "You are 6 weeks, so you have to avoid fighting, do moderate physical exercise OK?" She beckons, "you may be rested, Dr." He gives her a small vial, "This is to stop your sickness, be quiet it will not harm the child you carry in your womb." Then he starts picking his things to leave the room, saying, "I'll come here when you're 3 months pregnant!" And close the door.

Lion-O asks, "Why didn't you call Panthro?" Maxine holds his hands, "Well… I want to give him the news tonight, that's all." He realizes soon, "Oh... So I'm going to ask Snarf to make a special dinner. " Maxine smiles, "he and I will do it, I may be pregnant, but I am not incapacitated!" He has to agree with her, but listen, "Mumm-Ranna must know, it was thanks to her that I was able to be fertile again!"

Barely profess her name, appears the Mummy in question, "and I thank Maxine Carrigan!" And embrace the human girl, "and I wish you all the best for the child you bring in your womb!" Maxine is surprised by the sudden appearance of Mumm-Ranna and the fact that she is embraced by her, "What a surprise Mumm-Ranna, don't you stay for dinner?" Lion-O question, it replicates, "Unfortunately no, I wish I did but I can't stay long outside my pyramid." Maxine says, "I reckon you've seen it all through your cauldron." The female mummy smiles, "Yes, I watch everyone on the third Earth, it's normal for me to know that." The human girl is satisfied, Mumm-Ranna puts her hand on Maxine's flat stomach, "They'll be a very special child's, Maxine Carrigan." And remove the hand, "I wish you all the best!" Shortly afterward she disappears, going straight to his pyramid.

"Wow... Mumm-Ranna always appears at the right time! " Says Lion-O, the human girl agrees with the young Lord and at the same time is satisfied, because when Mumm-Ranna put her hand on the belly, Maxine felt the energy flowing inward, it seemed the female mummy was blessing the life she brings in the womb.

"Well, let's prepare everything, I want to give the good news to Panthro and the rest of the Thundercats." Says Maxine, moments later they both went out, she to the kitchen and Lion-O to the atrium.

On the way he is approached by Cheetara, "so what did Dr. Domedone say?" An answer is heard, "well... It's good news, but I'm not going to tell. " The cheetah calculates soon, "I think I know, but I won't say anything.

Where is she? " Lion-O responds, "Preparing a special dinner!" And kisses the cheetah, "life in the lair will never be the same!" And they both share a romantic moment.

At dinnertime, ALL the Thundercats come together in the dining room, they're curious about what's going on with Maxine, and they know she just set up a special dinner.

And while they wait, begin to hear footsteps, first come Snarfer with drinks, then Snarf with a platter full of vegetables, and last Maxine, who had a platter, but was covered, what would be dinner?

Then she serves Panthro first and then Lion-O, then serving others who are amazed by such gesture, but Panthro's dish has something special.

Everyone ate the food with pleasure and talked a little about the day, but nothing to know the news, Maxine wanted to give it to the end of the meal.

She had arranged everything with Lion-O, for it was a surprise, at last...

Maxine stands up and puts Panthro's hand on her flat abdomen, which makes him intrigued, all in plain sight.

"What's Up, Maxine? Why did you put my hand in your abdomen? " She smiles and hears, "what did Dr. Domedone say about what you had?" She hears a lot of questions and turns to Panthro, "Did you notice anything in the food?" He looks at her and remembers, "I saw a vegetable with a diaper shape." So do a click, "Don't tell me..." She waves, "yes... You're going to be a father! " That news hits Panthro in full, and he sits in the chair, "Is it true? Aren't you...? " She waves, "it's true." He gets up grabbing on her, "Oh Maxine I'm so happy!" And give him a fiery kiss.

Everyone is pleased with the news that Maxine gave them, and those who were very enthusiastic were the children, they would have a new companion to play or help with the child.

Cheetara smiled, for it was confirmed what he suspected, "I'm glad, Maxine now we'll have to be more careful!" Cheetara knows what she's talking about, if the enemies, mostly Mumm-Ra know, they'll do anything to hurt the Thundercats or Maxine.

The presents know that now everything will change, a new life is on the way and all have to be more careful with Maxine.

The human girl looks at everyone, smiling, "I may be pregnant folks, but I am not incapacitated, I can make my life normal but with some care!" Linx-O is pleased, and he feels two delicate hands on his shoulders, "Thou shalt be the adoptive grandfather of this child, Linx-O." He doesn't know what to say, but he's happy to hear it from the mouth of the human girl, " I have my grandparents alive and well, but I see you as a grandfather!" He says to her, "It will be an honor Maxine, thank you!" She smiles.

Then Maxine hears other question;

"If Mumm-Ra shows up, what are you going to do?" Maxine replies, "I'm going to kick him in the arse so hard, he'll stop at the moon!" Bengali and Tygra release a laugh, Pumyra imagines the mummy floating in space, and Lion-O drops another laugh, "then who will save him?" Panthro just says, "You of course!" General laughter.

Maxine goes to Panthro, who continues with a big smile, "our efforts have not been in vain!" And give him another burning kiss, for everyone's delight.

The couple shortly afterward decides to leave the table, going out, leaving others to talk about the new life that Maxine carries, going outside, they want to be alone to watch the stars, "What are you thinking about, Maxine?" Questions Panthro, "In how a dream has been accomplished, and how happy I am at your side!" Answers Maxine, she hears another question, "What if Mumm-Ra shows up what you're going to do?" She replies, " I don't know… how will react!" But she feels something, "but I have a feeling he's not going to try anything against me, I feel like it's not his style to hurt a pregnant woman!" Panthro raises a brow, "Really?" She waves, "yes."

And they continue to look at the starry sky, confident that everything will run well from there forward, and Panthro is so proud and set his hand on Maxine's belly.

End?

* * *

_Nice!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	2. The birth

_Rated **K**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thundercats, Just the OC, and the PLOT!_

* * *

_What a surprise! _

_In the last chapter Maxine discovered that she was pregnant with Panthro child... wait... Mumm-Ranna said "They" when setting her hand on Maxine's flat belly._

_Panthro is so happy... after all, they were trying to have a baby for a long time! All the Thundercats are so happy, a new member will arrive... soon!_

_Now there is a problem... The Mutants and Mumm-Ra, they are curious about Maxine's absence in the battles and it appears she hides something!_

_Mumm-Ra will discover, what is happening with Maxine soon... very soon!_

* * *

**The birth**

Maxine's pregnancy is practically over, but during that time she never stopped doing her daily routine, although she is pregnant that doesn't stop her from doing the things she likes most but does it with a lot of moderation.

About fighting, she does not but does physical exercise, and practices martial arts in moderation, but does not cease to do Tai-Chi, which helps her immense both mentally and physically, prepares her for childbirth.

And when it was learned that she was with child Lion-O wanted the girl to always be accompanied by the Thunderkittens or Bengali, because Panthro is doing surveillance outside, but has the notion that the Panther worries about Maxine, while is out of the Cat's lair.

The concern of both has its logic, they never know what can happen in their absence, because enemies can attack the Lair and... Maxine.

And they're amazed at something, Mumm-Ra's inactivity, what's going on? Does he know what she's going through or just don't want to know?

They know he always watches them through his bubbly cauldron and always in the company of Ma-Mutt his dog.

But they don't excuse their vigilance, or Mumm-Ra could attack them!

All this does not prevent them from preparing everything to receive the babies, after all the pregnancy of Maxine is at the end and something else... She is pregnant with twins, when she was in the third month of gestation, Domedone told them, and that left Panthro and Maxine amazed, but had his logic, since she had the probability of having twins was quite high after all her mother and Aunt Josie were twins.

The Thundercats themselves surrounded the couple praising the performance of Maxine and Panthro, after all, they worked to conceive a baby, but instead of one, there were two!

The Thunderkitten are helping the adults, as they also want to contribute to receiving the twins, for Maxine's delight, who teaches them a lot of things, not to mention that she's a real mother to both of them.

"You two are lovely children!" ' Kit only refers, "you give us valuable advice, not to mention that when we do something bad, you're there to help." Maxine gets moved and continues to hear, "You say "NO" when it's necessary, although it pains me to admit all this, Maxi!" A tear rolls through the face of the human, "You're like a mother to us!" And hug her, "Oh kids, I never thought I'd hear that from you." Panthro is watching the scene, "They are right, you know?" Maxine smiles at him, "Yes I know." He approaches, and puts his hand on Maxine's belly, he loves to do it, but he's caught the others doing it too, he's not jealous, it's natural and everyone wants to be a part of the life of the twins when they're born.

She does not fight because the belly is large, that can harm the children it carries, this since the 3rd month, so Lion-O instructed her to monitor everything in the lair, and guide them on the ground together with Linx-O, yes there are some skirmishes on the part of Mutants and Lunatacks or other troublemakers, but nothing that's solved.

Even knowing that babies can be born at any time, Maxine does her usual trips, after all, has other functions, she likes to see how the Wolos are, as well as make some healing, but right now she does all this accompanied by Panthro who already has a certain fear.

"Maxi, you better not take too long!" She holds his hand, "I know Panthro, I have the perfect notion of it." He gets a certain fear, "I don't know how to act in case you go into labor!" She smiles, "Don't worry, okay?" Then she informs Maggie, "well... I must return, I need to rest! " Informs Maxine, what the two do not know, is that she already feels the pains of motherhood, but does not reveal anything, because the waters have not yet burst.

Panthro is the one who drives Maxine's Jeep, she let him do it, knows he loves to drive it from the moment she taught him, and at that precise moment both go straight to the lair.

In the Black Pyramid...

Mumm-Ra had awakened from his slumber, "What's the matter?" Questions, and when he looks sees Slythe, "Oh, it's you reptile! What's going on to wake me up? " The lizard responds, "The Thundercats are hiding something, yeees?!" Mumm-Ra looks at the lizard, "I see, and you came here just to tell me that?" The lizard beckons, "No... I want to find out what's going on and if it's possible to steal the eye of Thundera! " Mumm-Ra laughs, "You must think you have not tried this several times, and failed." Slythe replies, "You also tried Mumm-Ra, and you failed like us!" The Mummy gets furious, "How dare you question me, Slythe? I was very close to being able to finish them, more than you can imagine. " But Slythe's words make sense, and Mumm-Ra has to admit, "what prevents our success Mumm-Ra, are the Thundercats!" Listen, Slythe touches a focal point... For years the Thundercats have always been victorious due to teamwork, not to mention Maxine who joined them more than two years ago and has been a fearsome opponent, she can put them in check.

Mumm-Ra has an idea, "Let's get the human and then we'll demand the eye of Thundera instead!" Slythe responds, "They will not fall for this but... "Mumm-Ra looks at him," finish what you were going to say. " Slythe just says, "lately she hasn't fought, she's absent." Mumm-Ra is thoughtful, "I see." Slythe explains, "We always attack them, but the human, we don't see anywhere, and yet we always come out defeated and have done so with the Lunatacks and with the other allies."

Mumm-Ra with a hand movement actives the cauldron and images begin to appear, and he sees what he intends, Maxine and Panthro, "apparently everything is normal, the human is in her normal routine." But something draws his attention, she has shorter hair, and her gaze conveys pain? Strange... How does the panther not notice?

"She's different. I'll have to discover. " And start preparing an attack plan, and the mutants will help.

With Maxine and Panthro.

"So you mean you guys invited Willa to dinner?" Question Maxine, Panthro nods, "Yes, she wants to hear from you, and wants to give you something." She replies, "I don't need her to give me anything, only her friendship is enough!

I'm sorry for not being able to train the Amazons! " Panthro smiles, "as soon as you get in shape, you will continue your work!" She knows it's true, so after recovers from childbirth will start exercising and training the Amazons.

Then they saw the sign, "well... The lair is being attacked Panthro, so pedal to the medal! " And he accelerates to the fullest, "Hold on, Maxi, the road will be bumpy!" She asks, "What's going on, why the mutants attack the lair?" Panthro doesn't take his eyes off the road, "to be honest, I don't know... Mutants remain stubborn. " Then they hear;

_"Panthro, mutants are launching an organized attack, so be careful with Maxine when you arrive!"_ Maxine grabs the communicator, "Lion-O, we're almost there.

What do you mean by a coordinated attack? " Lion-O explains, "_they planned this attack until the last detail and not only... Mumm-Ra is helping them! "_ She even swears, "shit... That stupid mummy doesn't give up, does he? You son of a Bitch!" Lion-O knows that Maxine is right, Mumm-Ra does not know when to give up, _"for your safety Maxine, go to the Tree Top Kingdom, this here is very dangerous!"_ The human girl turns to Panthro, "Let's go to Willa, I think things are a little dangerous down at the Lair!" The panther does exactly that, and it changes course.

As soon Maxine hangs up, she feels something running through her legs and turns to the panther, "Panthro?" He says, "Yes?" She looks at him giving the news, "My waters have broken!" He swallows it dry, "Y... You mean you went into labor? " She waves, "yes." He steps on the accelerator even more, "hang on, Maxine!" And it communicates, "here Panthro, can you hear?" On the other side, they hear, _"What's going on?"_ A simple answer is given, "Maxine went into labor!" Lion-O is in shock, _"Are you sure?"_ The panther beckons, "Yes." Lion-O commands, _"I will call Dr. Domedone, I will tell him to go to the Tree Top Kingdom! And as soon as we kick Mumm-Ra and company out of the Lair, we'll come to you! "_ And turn it off.

Panthro caresses Maxine's leg, "Hang on, we're about to get to Willa's kingdom!" She's doing her breathing, "yes..." Say it with a missing voice.

At the Lair...

"So the two don't go here?" Question Tygra, "Exactly, Maxine went into labor, and at this point, the Lair has no conditions." Inform the young Lord, Tygra calculates soon, is a battle underway, and it could be dangerous for Maxine to have the twins there, "where is she and Panthro?" One answer is given, "they went to Willa, I know she has the conditions for Maxine to have the twins there!" Cheetara is more relieved.

Mumm-Ra had been able to hear part of the conversation, and he doesn't believe what he hears_, "Labor? Twins, huh?"_ He understands nothing, _"what is happening with the human?"_ Well, he has to discover soon... If he gets to do it!

In the Tree Top Kingdom...

The Amazons saw the familiar Jeep, and Willa goes to meet whoever is in the Jeep, when she saw that Maxine is in labor, and like a lightning bolt calls a midwife.

Then she turns to Panthro, "take her to my house!" He grabs her carefully, and goes up to Willa's house, and lay Maxine in Willa's bed.

The midwife arrives and starts giving instructions to everyone and then looks at the panther, "and you, get out of here." Panthro disagrees, "I want to be next to her!" And he hears from behind, "I came as fast as I could, Panthro." The panther is more relieved when he sees Domedone, but the midwife looks to the Dr. "Came to help?" A nod, "yes... I've been following Maxine's pregnancy, I want to see if the twins are born healthy! " The Midwife only orders, "Wash your hands well in that tub of water and let's get to work!" And he turns to Panthro, "You wait outside of this room, I don't want to have a man passed out on the floor during a delivery." He has to accept it.

Maxine has intense contractions, and both Domedone and midwife, go into action, and prepare everything, finally the midwife positions herself, "Maxine listens to me... Will you push when I tell you OK? " Maxine nods, and hears, "Domedone is here to see if everything goes well." One more nod but ask, "What about Panthro?" The Amazon responds, "He can be tough, but he's like all men...he can faint. " Maxine Sketches a smile, "right." When they saw that the dilation was at the point, the midwife only says, "Maxine... Push! " And that happens.

She clings to the bar of the bed, to be able to push, and the pains were almost unbearable, "Oh my God... I don't want to… " One of the Amazons present cleanses her sweating, and the midwife encourages her, "Keep going Maxine, I see the head!" And the first baby was coming out, "It's almost!" At last, she did a little more strength, and the first one was already here, and it cries.

Willa goes out and informs Panthro, "the first child is a healthy boy, Panthro!" He embraces the Amazon, "Wonderful!" She laughs, "Put me down Panthro, it's not over yet!" And go back inside the room.

Inside the room

"Go, Maxine, can you do it one more time?" She replies, "Since I got here..." The midwife smiles, "so let's do it! Go on! " And once again the poor human Thundercat has to push to the second twin to be born.

And once again she clings to the bar of the bed so she can push, "keep going, I see the head of the second baby!" And once again, sweating is clean, and she yells, and the child is in the middle, "now push for the last time!" She makes so much force that she breaks the bed bar, but the second baby comes out healthy, and cries like its lungs off, Willa goes to Panthro, "The second baby is a girl." He breathes in relief, "thanks to Jaga. Can I come in now? " Willa replies, "Come on, she wants you to cut the umbilical cord!" Panthro enters, seeing Maxine with the two babies on top of her naked body, and kisses her on the forehead, "Maxine..." She caresses him, "Panthro..." The midwife gives him a small blade, "cut the umbilical cord!" And follow the indications of the midwife, and the cord is cut.

At the lair...

The battle ends, and the villains are kicked, then Lion-O and the others go to the Tree Top Kingdom, they want to see how Maxine is and if possible to see the new members of the family.

Without realizing it they are followed by a certain mummy, who is very curious, wants to know about the motives of Maxine not to fight and not to let herself be seen.

The journey is fast, and when they arrive, they are forwarded by the Amazons to Maxine, Willa welcomes them, "I'm glad you're here." And take them to Maxine and Panthro, slowly open the door, seeing the girl breastfeeding one of the twins, Lion-O goes to her, "Hey... How do you feel? " She smiles, "fatigued, my brother!" Lion-O kisses her forehead, and then look at the two babies, "are so small!" And lift the sheet, smiling at Panthro, "My congratulations Panthro!" And shake his hand.

In a matter of time, everyone surrounds Maxine, trying not to disturb the twins, "Awww... are so cute! " Domedone just says, "Maxine was excellent at having the twins, and they're healthy!" They notice that the midwife carries something, "it's the placenta... I have Maxine's permission to take it to study. " Then it just says, "she can go home tomorrow, then I'll come to follow the twins." And get out of there.

The midwife, look at Maxine, "You were amazing, Maxine... It was a great honor to help you bring your children to the world! " Why does she say that? Well... Maxine taught her everything she knows, and her performance was exemplary, "the honor was mine, Mila, in having formed someone with great courage, you were brilliant!" The other blushes.

Bengali asks, "by the way, Maxi, have you thought about the names?" Maxine looks at Lion-O and Panthro, "the boy will call... Jaga, in honor of Lion-O's mentor and the girl's name, will be Dana, for it is the name of two special people for me. " Panthro asks, "Who?" Maxine smiles, "my great-grandmother and a very good friend of mine." Cheetara notices that the girl's name is old and very cute and approaches the cribs, "Hey... Welcome to the 3rd Earth! "

Willa notices that Maxine is tired and decides to take them out of the room, "my friends, Maxine needs to rest, for the birth was exhausting." They understood immediately, who stayed was Panthro, he is the father of the two sleeping babies.

Mumm-Ra continues to peek, failing to see what's going on, but look at the unusual movement in Willa's hut, it's an in and out of Amazons as well Dr. Domedone, what did he come to do there? He has to find out sooner or later.

He decides to return to the pyramid, and when he's recovered, he'll go back to the lair... Without being noticed.

The next day Maxine returns home, with the twins, Panthro is happy, and at the same time afraid and expresses it to Maxine, "I don't know if I'm going to be a good father, Maxi!" She gives her hand to him, "you will be a good father, Panthro, face this as the greatest creation of your life!" Well... What she says has its logic, Panthro is the biological father of the children, there is no room for doubts, "Thank you, Maxine... I will try and have a lot to learn! " She smiles, "you and Me!" And they continue to enjoy the journey to the lair.

Two days pass, and Maxine is in her rocking chair watching the twins, and she reads a book Domedone lent her but falls asleep for a brief moment.

She doesn't realize... But a slight breeze enters the room for a brief moment... She opens her eyes seeing a familiar figure leaning over the two cribs.

"Y... You here?!" Says in shock, and tries to push him away, "Get out!" He says, "No!" And paralyzes her with a mystical ray, "You have no right!" He laughed, however, Panthro had entered, and when he sees Mumm-Ra leaning over the cradles and Maxine paralyzed in the chair, acts fast by attacking him, but the villain with a hand movement pinned him to a wall, "You stay there Thundercat!" And he's still leaning on the cribs, seeing the two babies sleeping.

And he sees... The two twins are similar to Maxine and Panthro, "Oh... This is amazing! " And he passes one finger on the face of one of them, and a cry is heard and that is enough for Maxine, who broke the spell and put away the villain from the Cribs, "thou shalt not touch them!" But he with a pulse movement pushes her away, "You won't stop me, Maxine!" But she jumps to his back, "Yes, I will... With the cost of my life! " He drops a laugh, "Oh... You're good at giving me massages! " And get her off his back.

He pinned her to the wall, putting a hand on Maxine's abs, "Oh I see... You've recently given birth, how did I didn't notice this? " She asks, "who told you what was happening to me?" An answer is heard, "the mutants... Since I was asleep! " And look her in the eye, "I never thought you could conceive of Panthro!"

She breathes deep, "so your attack on the lair was just due to what you just said? Of wanting to know what was happening to me?! " He waves, "Oh yes, but I've seen the reason." Then he says, "They look like you!" And look at her and the babies, "I will do nothing against them!" And with a hand movement frees Panthro who quickly sets in front of Maxine, "Don't you dare!" It says, but the girl puts a hand on Panthro's shoulder, "lower the defense, he saw that we will not lower the guard." Mumm-Ra just says, "I would never hurt two helpless beings." And he caresses Maxine's face, "for I know both of you would defend them." Then wraps Maxine's wrist with one of his bandages, "It's a gift!"

Then he turns to Panthro, "since I can't have her, Thundercat, take care of her and the two babies.

And one day... I'm going to get Maxine! " The girl holds his arm, "and you realize that I will fight your advances!" At a glance, Mumm-Ra kisses her neck, "better yet... I'm looking forward to the next showdown! " She gives him a slap, "Pervert!" But sketches a smile, "not bad... Maxine! " Says Mumm-Ra and disappears right away.

Panthro embraces Maxine, "Are you okay?" She waves, "Oh yes... That Mumm-Ra is amazing. " And look at the bandage that adorns the wrist, "I think all this was his way of wishing us luck and that is happy to have meeting Jaga and Dana." Panthro says, "He never lost the love he felt for you." She closes her eyes, "I know... And I will fight against his advances! " She is embraced by Panthro, "rest, you need it!"

Someone knocks on the door, and Panthro opens it, seeing the Thunderkittens, "Did you come with Maxine?" Questions, the two nods, "yes... We want to be with Maxine and help her with whatever it takes. " He smiles, shortly afterward appears Snarf with a platter full of food, "Oh... Thank you Snarf! " It says Maxine, "I'm starving!" Then turns to him, "Don't you want to take care of them as you did with Lion-O?" Snarf is caught by surprise with Maxine's proposal but answers, "Yes... And it will be an honor! " And look at the twins who sleep and then to the Thunderkittens, "What about them?" Maxine replies, "They will help you protect and take care of them!"

The two children only say as they look at the two cribs, "we will give our best!" Maxine just laughs, "we know... How about we enjoy this silence? Well, they will wake up soon."

And so it happens... The five enjoy the peace with a beautiful meal and are optimistic that everything will run for the best.

And the other Thundercats will participate in the growth of the twins, and as Mumm-Ranna told Maxine... They will be special!

What about Mumm-Ra? Well... He returns to his eternal slumber, until he prepares his next scheme, and always with Maxine in his thoughts, for he loves her deeply and eager to face the Thundercats and her again.

End...?

* * *

_Nice one! We have to congratulate Panthro, he worked quite well! Maxine had TWINS!_

_Well... life is a precious thing, and even Mumm-Ra respects that!_

_I appreciate constructive feedback, thanks!_


End file.
